


Kitty Chaos

by John_Watsons_Jumper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Loves Cats, Cas has a secret, Castiel and Cats, Dean gets supicious, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I still don´t know what to tag, JWJ, M/M, Plot What Plot, he is still in denial, only fluff, so does Dean, writing promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Watsons_Jumper/pseuds/John_Watsons_Jumper
Summary: Cas has a secret and Dean is desperate to find it  out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearest reader who has got lost and eventually found my fanfiction!  
> I hope you enjoy all the plot-less fluff I´ve written; if you like it or have ideas for improvement, let me know about it in the comments :D  
> If you find spelling mistakes, you can keep them, they´re a gift for you <3
> 
> Written for a prompt.

The first time Dean gets suspicious is because of all the cleaning Cas does. Without complaining, by the way - which is a small miracle in itself.

He hardly spots the Angel anywhere without Cas carrying a broom, air freshener or, strange enough, a clothbrush. His boyfriend seems to have decided to keep the bunker as sterile as a hospital floor and even though Dean doesn´t mind not having to clean up himself, he can´t help but wonder what has gotten into Cas. The Angel had never really been into cleaning and now he´s sweeping the floor with an enthusiasm that would´ve made the best cleaning lady jealous.

Dean is a bit puzzled, but like hell he will go and complain about Cas being a clean freak. At least the bunker won´t look like a dump all the time now.

*  
It´s a few days later while he, Cas and Sam are sitting on the couch and are watching a rerun of “Doctor Sexy” when Dean hears it. He jerks and stands up abruptly, causing Cas to mewl disapprovingly since he had placed his head comfortably in Dean´s lap.

“What is it Dean? Are you alright?” he asks and blinks somewhat sluggishly at his boyfriend who looks as though he´s seen a ghost. Or rather `heard` one – Dean seems to hearken unto a mysterious noise only he could hear.

Finally, he replies. “Wha- no, I´m good, don`t worry. Just thought I´d heard something. Must´ve been the wind.” Dean sits back down and pulls Cas back into his lap, stroking his Angel´s silky black hair. “Sorry for startling you.”

Next to Dean, Sam snorts and murmurs something about Dean getting old and paranoid before he flees from being confronted with angry bitchface #47.

At last they can get back to Dr. Sexy and the heart-shattering love story between the sweet, caring nurse and the patient dying of cancer.

*  
“Cas? Have you seen my second sock? I can´t find it anywhere.” Dean says, looking under his bed and in the sock drawer, but without success.

As he turns around, he notices the light red tinting his boyfriend´s cheeks. Quickly, Dean gets up on his feet with the intention to kiss the Angel senseless – a task Dean´s very good at. Then he sees the bulge in Cas´ sweatpants.

The bulge meows.

“What the hell is that Cas?” he inquires. The next second, Dean is holding a fluffy, purring something in his hands, a something that seems way too tiny and fragile for him to be entrusted with it. The something eventually turns out to be a grey baby cat called “Ashley” and it likes biting Dean´s thumb, which kinda tickles.

Blinking down at the small animal resting in his hands, Dean slowly opens his mouth and asks the one question dominating his thoughts: “Where in the name of Chuck did you get a cat from? And why didn´t you tell me?”

The first question is rather easy to answer. “I found it in an alley, its mother had died and it would´ve starved… she was all on her own. I just couldn´t ignore her Dean, she needs to be cared for!”

“Yeah, I get that, but still. Why did you keep her a secret? It´s not like I´d kill you for saving a kitty.”

Castiel shifts uncomfortably, clearly trying to escape his boyfriend´s investigating gaze “I thought you´d make me leave her at an animal shelter. You don´t want Sam to get a dog, so why would you make an exception for a cat?”

Dean rolls his eyes and carefully rearranges his right hand so Ashley isn´t in danger of falling down somehow. Then he steps closer to his Angel and kisses him on his lips, shutting up his mumbling boyfriend. The kiss says “I´m not mad”, “Be quiet” and “I love you”. After some blissfully silent moments full of kissing, the couple separates again and heads over to Cas´ bedroom in order to put the yawning kitty to bed.

This plan, however is destroyed all of sudden when they open the door to the bedroom and a meowing, fuzzy mess of brown, white, red and black furs climbs up Dean´s trouser legs.

“I, uhm, might have forgotten to mention Ashley´s siblings Blacky, Snow White, Coffee and Amber – and I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.”

  
“Caaaas…”

*  
“Do I have to leave them at an animal shelter now?”

“Are you insane? Amber fell asleep on top of me!”

“I love you Dean.”

“Love ya too you idiot.”

*

ヾ(＾∀＾)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, opinions, death threats? :)


End file.
